


down here, with the devil

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Choking, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s in the Pit with Lucifer, and Luci can’t help but brag about his new vessel, even if he only had it for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down here, with the devil

Lucifer leaned against the wall, one bloodied hand cupping his jaw as he stared at John, head tilted to the side, into his hand. The human slumped forward as much as he could with the chains wrapped around him, holding him to the wall, and Lucifer made a noise in the back of his throat, pushing off the wall. There was virtually no noise as he walked across the floor and knelt in front of John, his hand curling around the human’s jaw, lifting his gaze. “Are you still with me, John?”

John groaned in response, his eyes rolling back in his head and shutting slowly, eyelids fluttering closed. Chuckling, Lucifer nodded and held John’s head up, running the other hand down the side of his face, collecting blood from a small gash under his eye, smearing the crimson across his cheek and down to his lips, the trail thinning out. “You held out  _much_  longer this time, John—I’m very impressed!”

Smirking, Lucifer held John’s chin in his hand and watched his head loll backwards, then from side to side before dropping forward again. He quirked a brow and watched John’s eyes flutter open, blood-shot and heavy lidded eyes settling on Lucifer’s, holding them intently. “Fuck—” John coughed violently and spit blood out onto Lucifer’s forearm, turning back to him, “ _you_.”

“Tsk, tsk,  _tsk_. I wouldn’t speak to me like that if I were you, John - I mean,  _I do_  have the blade, and  _you are_  tied up for my torturing pleasure.” Lucifer kept kneeling on one knee, bending the other and resting his elbow on top of it, grinning easily at John, running the bloody fingertip over his lips. He could feel the human’s lips quivering against the digit and shushed him quietly, easing it into his mouth. The moment Lucifer’s finger was between John’s teeth he knew he was going to regret it because, a few seconds later, the hunter bit down on it and caused Lucifer to curse loudly.

Pulling his finger away from John’s mouth, Lucifer pulled his other hand back and slapped him hard across the face, watching his head turn to the side as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. He swallowed hard and grabbed John’s jaw roughly, pulling his gaze back, forcing John to look at him and nothing else. “You wanna play dirty Winchester?” John didn’t respond, just groaned and tried to pull his head out of Lucifer’s grip, without progress. “Fine, here’s dirty for you— you know that kid of yours, Sammy?”

John’s eyes grew wide and he started to move his lips but nothing but gargled noises came out and Lucifer grinned, nodding as he settled back onto both knees. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against John’s, breathing in and taking the scent of blood and sweat into his lungs before muttering, “Yeah, poor little Sammy—the one that went off to Stanford for a  _real life_ ,” he put emphasis on those two words and watched John’s eyes well with tears.

John Winchester may have been a hard man to deal with, and an even harder man to have as a father, but he loved his boys; loved them more than anything, though he never really showed it when he was alive. The closest he ever came to letting his sons know how he felt was trying to get them out of the life—tried to push them in different directions, but only Sam took the bait. Now all he could think was that Lucifer had done something to Sam—to both of his boys—and anger boiled in his blood.

“Yeah, you wanna know something rather  _dirty_  about Sammy boy—and Dean?” John was trying to shake his head but Lucifer forced his head up and down into a nod, a sudden expression of glee on his face. “Of  _course_  you wanna know what your children are up to! I mean, My Father forbid, they were up there sinning with each other, am I right?” He winked at John and pulled back, curling his fingers around the hunter’s jaw, digging his nails into his skin.

“What the—”

“Shh, shh - I’m getting to that if you’d be patient,” Lucifer growled and tilted his head to the side, rough skin gliding across the stubble that laced John’s jaw. “Now, where was I—ah, right! The sinning that _your_  boys are doing together; it’s downright filthy if you ask me, but slightly exhilarating at the same time, don’t you think?”

John stared at Lucifer with a confused expression, his eyes slightly unfocused from the previous slap, blood still trickling from his lips. He licked them idly and half-closed his eyes as he tried to piece together what Lucifer was trying to say, but then he got it. The realization of what his sons were doing—with _each other_ —burned a hole in John’s chest and his eyes snapped open as wide as they could, settling on Lucifer’s.

“Did you figure it out, John? Did you realize that your sons are up on Earth, fucking each other? I mean, not like Dean could resist that beautiful cock of Sam’s.” Lucifer licked his own lips and bit the full part of the lower one, winking at John. “Wish I could have had that cock for one day—vessel or not, I’d be happy either way.”

“Don’t talk about Sammy like that…” John’s voice was broken and he let out an exasperated noise that made Lucifer smirk, instantly peaking his interest. Settling back onto his heels, Lucifer moved his hands to either side of John’s neck, holding it still. “Don’t wanna hear about that nice big, fat cock of your son’s? The cock that is  _so_  much bigger than yours?”

John made a noise of protest and tried to move his head but Lucifer held him securely in place, so John had no option but to look at him. Heavy, tired eyes latched onto bright, attentive eyes and John’s fluttered shut suddenly, a heavy sigh filling his chest before he exhaled slowly: he was too tired to argue about this, especially with  _Lucifer_. “Mm, you’re quiet - is it because you know I’m right? I mean, if you think there’s an  _chance_  that I could be wrong, I could always sneak a peek for myself. Mentally compare the Winchester cock—well, two out of three, still: not bad.”

“No.” The word came out as a growl through John’s barred teeth and he fixed his eyes on Lucifer, narrowing them slightly. “I don’t wanna hear about whatever  _sick_  fascination you’ve got with Sam’s cock, or mine,” John’s voice broke mid-sentence and he cleared his throat before continuing, “but  _if_ we’re talking about this? I’m pretty sure my cock’s bigger than anything  _you’ve_  ever seen.” He snarled at Lucifer and laughed brokenly, the noise dying away into a cough that rocked his entire body.

“Wanna give me a peek, then?” Lucifer dropped a hand from John’s neck and moved the other around, gripping the nape tightly. “Let me judge for myself? You know,” he leaned in, brushing his lips against John’s ear, his stubble rubbing against Lucifer’s, “I’m  _excellent_  when it comes to judgment.” John snorted and leaned his head back against Lucifer’s hand, inadvertently rubbing his jaw against Lucifer’s.

“Take a look - I know you’re gonna anyway.” John closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, exhaling shakily, the breath he let out coming out ragged. He could feel Lucifer’s hand on his thigh, snaking up the inside and to the front of his blood-caked jeans, pressing against him. And it was all John could do  _not_  to make a noise in response, to keep his hips still despite the shock of pleasure that shot through his spine.

Lucifer kept pressing against the front of his jeans, rubbing the rough denim against his cock and John let a small noise escape his throat. The noise was barely a squeak, but Lucifer caught it and made a purring, growling sort of noise deep in his chest. It seemed to rumble through John’s body and he shuddered, licking his lips absently, suddenly unable to stop his hips from canting forward. “You want this,” Lucifer breathed the words and John tried his best to snort but the hand on his neck squeezed, making the noise sound a lot less menacing.

Chuckling softly, Lucifer dropped both hands to the front of John’s jeans, undoing them quickly before pushing the flaps open, snaking a hand into the denim. His pressed against John’s length through his boxers and the hunter jumped, cursing under his breath as he settled his head back against the wall, breathing ragged. Blinking, Lucifer looked up at John with a grin and rubbed him through the thin cotton, leaning in to bite his lower lip. “Christ,” John mumbles when Lucifer pulled away and the devil laughed, shaking his head as he thumbed across the head of John’s cock slowly.

“Close—but no, sorry.” The grin on Lucifer’s face spread wider as he sat back and curled a hand on either side of John’s jeans, tugging them down slowly, despite the hunter’s whines. Licking his lips slowly, Lucifer dragged the denim down and pulls John’s boots off, discarding them before pulling his jeans off, tossing them to the floor. “I will say this, you are certainly more  _built_  than Sammy,” Lucifer almost purred the words out and leaned in, wrapping a hand around John’s cock, which was now straining against the front of his boxers.

“Yeah, guess so,” John laughed the words out and tried to move his hands but they were locked in place by another pair of chains, and he growled. Sighing heavily, he leaned back against the wall and watched Lucifer’s hand move up and down his cock, rubbing the soft, damp fabric against him. “Thought you were gonna sneak a peek, not jack me off through my goddamn boxers.” John’s words were rough and low and Lucifer licked his lips again, shaking his head.

“I need you  _hard_  before I can compare, Winchester.” Lucifer moved his hand away from John’s cock and curled his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slowly. As he did, Lucifer let his eyes move down John’s body slowly, eventually landing on his cock, which was hard and laying against his stomach. Biting back any noise, Lucifer nodded his head and grinned, tossing John’s boxers aside before looking at him again.

“Well?” John’s voice was almost breathless as he looked down at his own cock, then back up at Lucifer, biting at the corner of his bottom lip. The devil laughed and shook his head, lifting a dirty, bloody hand to his to hair, running his fingers through it slowly. He kept his eyes on John’s face, ignoring his cock - even though it  _was_  pretty damn nice - and grinned wide, shaking his head again. “I’m sorry, John—I do believe that Sammy’s cock is bigger  _and_  thicker than yours. Can you imagine how that thing fits up Dean’s tight little ass?”

John groaned and shut his eyes, trying to push thoughts of Sam and Dean’s sex life away, but he couldn’t. All he could do was imagine the two of them together and his stomach twisted and John heaved dryly, turning his head to cough. When the fit of coughing and violent tremors passed, he leaned back again and looked at Lucifer, eying him carefully. “Bullshit,” he muttered and he could feel the corner of his lips curl slightly, threatening to pull into a full-on grin.

“Oh? And how do  _you_  know that’s bullshit? You ever take a look at Sam’s cock?” John shook his head and felt something acidic burn up his throat, immediately swallowing it back. Lucifer grinned and raised a brow, clearly intrigued, as he leaned forward, breath falling hot against John’s lips. “Of course not, Sam and Dean were untouchable because that’d be  _wrong_ , right?”

“Damn right,” John growled and shuddered, feeling Lucifer’s breath falling against his lips.

“But unlike having the  _devil_  stroke your cock and tell you about how fucking  _nice_  your son’s cock is? How he would sell his soul, if he had one, to ride Sam’s cock until both of them were tired and fucked-out?” Lucifer’s words were barely a whisper, a purr against John’s lips and he let out a soft moan, swallowing hard. “Or I could just ride your cock instead, I mean - it’s not  _as_  big as Sam’s, but it will do..”

John made a strangled noise in the back of his throat that was somewhere between a whimper and a groan, forcing Lucifer to kiss him roughly. Kissing Lucifer wasn’t all that unpleasant and soon John was responding to the short licks agaisnt his lips, parting them slightly. With a moan of thanks, Lucifer licked his way into John’s mouth slowly, exploring it as he brought a hand up, cupping the back of the hunter’s head gently.

The kiss tasted like blood and iron and salt and Lucifer moaned against John’s mouth, pressing their tongues together roughly as he tilted his head. When their tongues slotted together, John groaned loudly and attempted to move his hands again, the chains jingling with his struggles. Lucifer laughed into the kiss and lifted a hand, waving it and causing the bonds on John’s wrists to disappear, before dropping his hand to the hunter’s shoulder.

When John’s hands wrapped around his hips, Lucifer made a noise of surprise and let the hunter pull him forward, their bodies pressing tightly together. Pulling from the kiss, Lucifer panted open-mouthed against John’s lips and gave his hair a slight tug, reveling in the noise that came from the hunter’s throat. “You wanna bury that cock in my ass, don’t you?” The words were soft, yet heavy with lust and John growled, nodding his head eagerly, moving both hands to Lucifer’s jeans.

“God,  _yes_ ,” he moaned as he undid Lucifer’s pants and pushed them down, along with his boxers, moving a hand over his ass. Lucifer moaned and moved both hands to John’s hair, tugging it harder than before as he pushed back against the hunter’s hands. “Your hands are getting tied up again—you’re _way_  too handsy for me.”

Lucifer chuckled as he stood, ignoring John’s groan of protest, and waved his hand again. In seconds, John’s hands were chained above his head and Lucifer hummed in approval before waving his hand again, removing both of their clothing. He also produces a bottle of lubricant out of thin air, the item laying next to John’s leg.

Without a word, Lucifer moved and settled on John’s lap, curling a leg underneath both of the hunter’s, before grabbing the lube. His fingers were calm and completely unshaken as he popped the top and poured the thin liquid onto his fingers. Once they were slick enough, Lucifer moved them to his entrance and pushed both in at once, hissing a bit at the pain, but moaning when it eased almost immediately. “Fuck,” he mumbled and watched John as he bounced up and down on his fingers slightly, scissoring and separating them roughly.

“Lucifer, come—”

“If you tell me to hurry up, I’ll put a ball gag in your mouth.” Lucifer snapped and stopped his movements, glaring at John until he nodded, eyes locked on Lucifer’s cock. Breathing in deeply, Lucifer went back to working himself open; pulling his fingers out and spreading them before closing them and pushing back in quickly. After a few minutes, he was ready for John’s cock and he pulled the digits out, grabbing the lube quickly.

He poured some of the lube on John’s cock and stroked it slowly, getting it nice and slick before he lifted his hips. Lucifer dropped them down slowly, feeling the head of John’s cock nudge against his entrance before pushing in. A heat radiated through his body and he slumped forward, resting his head on the hunter’s arms, gasping. “Are you okay?” John asked, his voice full of surprising concern and Lucifer nodded in response, hissing as he attempted to take another inch of John.

“Oh— _fuck_ ,” Lucifer moaned out when he had half of John’s cock buried in his ass, and he bounced slightly, a high keening noise leaving his throat. Swallowing hard, he pushed down further until his ass touched John’s thighs and he settled there for a moment, adjusting to the size. Sure, Lucifer  _told_  the hunter that his cock was smaller than Sam’s but it wasn’t—John was  _much_  larger than Sam, or anyone else he’d seen, and Lucifer wondered how long he could keep up the charade. “Not tearing me open as much as -  _ah_  - Sam would..”

“Then why don’t you start movin’?” John asked in an amused voice and Lucifer swallowed, licked his lips and started rocking his hips against John’s. A loud noise left their lips at the same time and Lucifer bit John’s forearm gently, panting against it as he rode his cock slowly.

Pulling off, Lucifer bit down on John’s arm even harder as he pushed his hips down and settled against the hunter’s thighs again. The pain was easing slightly with every movement of Lucifer’s hips and, sometimes, he could feel this burn within him. It wasn’t a burn that hurt or that was caused by John’s cock, but it was a need—a desire.

“Fuck me harder than that,” John growled the words out and Lucifer, much to his surprise, started to obey: he bounced up and down on John’s cock harder, slamming his hips down until they slapped against the hunter’s thighs roughly. The room was hot and Lucifer’s head was spinning; sweat poured off both of them as Lucifer rolled his hips down, working them against John, making him moan and cry out a mantra of curse words, mixed with Lucifer’s name.

“F-fuck,” Lucifer mumbled as he moved a hand to the wall beside John’s head, fingertips gripping the rock tightly as he moved the other hand down, wrapping it around the base of his cock. With one stroke, Lucifer was bucking back and forth: his hips slapping against John’s thighs, and his cock fucking into his own fist. Panting heavily, he dropped his head down and kissed John fiercely, biting and sucking on his lips, panting against them as his body shook. “I’m gonna come soon, John…”

This seemed to push a button somewhere deep within John, because his hips started pushing up, slamming against Lucifer’s ass hard enough to make him scream. Their noises echoed off the walls and Lucifer tipped his head back, sweat sliding down his throat and chest as he stroked himself harder. Then the head of John’s cock hit his prostate and Lucifer was crying out; gripping his cock tightly and stroking it one last time before coming hard, shooting thick ropes of come all over John’s chest and stomach.

“M’gonna— _fuck_ , Lucifer..” John kept repeating this in a mantra as his hips snapped up, stopping just as his orgasm hit. Both men were panting and sweating and moaning loudly as they came down from their climax and Lucifer slumped forward, resting his head against John’s.

When their breathing returned to normal, Lucifer pulled away from John and stood up on shaky legs, looking down at the mess they had made. Come was all over John’s skin and cock and Lucifer laughed, swiping a hand to clean him up, before doing it again to put their clothes back on. Biting his lower lip, Lucifer stood there and watched John’s head lean back, eyes shut and lips parted slightly.

“Now I just need to find Sam and fuck him so I can compare daddy to son.” Lucifer laughed a bit and swiped his hand in the air again, making John’s arms go from chained above his head, to beside his legs. “I’ll see you again tomorrow, maybe we’ll do this again.” He winked at John and turned, disappearing into the darkness and leaving John sitting there, gasping for breath.


End file.
